Marvel Tales Vol 1 133
Supporting Characters: * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** | StoryTitle2 = The Radio | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Typeset | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = A ham radio operator is granted three wishes by the person he is communicating with. However, his greed and an argument with his neighbor causes him to squander his opportunity. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Mr. Sparks Races and Species: * | StoryTitle3 = The Lonely Little Boy! | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Vince Colletta | Inker3_1 = Vince Colletta | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = A couple get a robot child as a companion for their son, but over time they lose their ability to distinguish between the two of them. | Appearing3 = | StoryTitle4 = Inside the Box | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Ed Winiarski | Inker4_1 = Ed Winiarski | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = A man inherits a fortune and a mystical glass which displays a man's inner self. When he goes down to the pub to choose one of his friends to share his fortune with he is dismayed to see that through the glass, they are all scoundrels. He ends up choosing a derelict that wandered in to warm himself by the fire. | Appearing4 = | StoryTitle5 = The Talking Dog | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Bob Powell | Inker5_1 = Bob Powell | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = A dog lets his master in on the secret that dogs can talk, they just choose not to. He regrets his decision when his formerly kind master turns mean because he wants to exhibit his dog to make money and the dog refuses. Eventually they come to take the man away to an asylum and the dog has to look for a new master. | Appearing5 = | StoryTitle6 = The Coward! | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Mac Pakula | Inker6_1 = Mac Pakula | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = | Synopsis6 = A nightwatchman who lets a thief escape with the loot because he fears assault is branded a coward and exiled from his city. On the road, he is mistaken for a French general and is taken to the front to fight the Germans. He is afraid to tell them that he is not who they think he is, so he goes along with the duplicity and bolsters their sagging morale so much that the French troops pull a victory from the maw of defeat. He is proclaimed a national hero and he confesses to the crowd that he is not the man they think he is. He sets off down the road once again, but this time with his head held high, as he has finally done one brave thing in his life. | Appearing6 = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}